Dress To Kill
by pokari
Summary: (H/D) Harry Potter, hiding from his famousness turn into a cross-dresser?!
1. here we met again

Dress to Kill

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : R (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Harry Potter, hiding from his famousness turn into a cross-dresser?!

Pairings : Harry/Draco (my favourite), Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Neville

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : slash, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Beta by Cindelius. (Thank you very much J )

dcbadc

First Dress Here We Met Again

Four years had passed since Voldemort had finally been banished and the Wizarding world had once again been saved by Harry Potter. Known as the world's saviour, Harry Potter was now more famous than ever, but no one had ever seen him seen his defeat of Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy, dressed in a black, muggle casual suit, looked somehow less snobbish, but still held an air of arrogant in his 23rd year of life. He had a nice tan from all the sun bathing at his private beach, which only made him look more mature and handsome. His grey eyes darkened as he thought about the disappearance of his archrival. And that was when he bumped into someone. 

All Draco could see wasa two delicate hands and a pair of long, pale legs in black high heels. He even noticed how nice and sexy the legs were.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and…"

"My mistake," Draco cut the woman and helped her get onto her feet again. Now he could see the legs more clearly. She was wearing sexy, black high heels, a tight, black little skirt, and a short, black jacket. Hmm… he also noted the fact that she had a flat stomach and a bellybutton ring. His gaze moved upward and saw black, wavy hair past shoulders, and red, rosy lips. And then he met a pair of huge, green eyes and… _wait a minute_. Green eyes?

"POTTER," Draco was shocked, but fast enough to grab the woman's wrist before she got the chance to run.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry but I have to…"

"Cut it out, Potter. I know it's you… A lot of changes." Scanning up and down once again, Draco smirked, "And nice ones, actually. Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"My, my, Malfoy, I didn't know you would miss me!" Harry smiled slyly. Harry didn't even flinch that Draco, at his height of sis feet and two inches, towered over his petite 5ft 9inch now delicate lithe body.

"Oops, you didn't change that much," Draco still had that mocking smile on his lips, as if he didn't hear Harry answer. He continued, "You're still a squirt, your shoes must be three inches high and you still don't even reach my eye." 

Draco took a better look at his supposed to be archrival. Harry had a feminine face. Draco had known all this time that the Gryffindor was a pansy boy, but he never really grasped it. He noticed now how beautiful his rival was with soft, perfect make-up.

"You can let my hand go now, Malfoy," Harry's face was red now, and he realised how short he must looked.

"That's okay, I'd like to hold it a little longer," Draco nearly smiled at the look on Harry face's, "Tell me something, Potter, are those real?" his eye's moved to the previously flat chest.

"They are, and my name is Jamie Evans. Now let me go, I have places to go and things to do," Jamie (too pretty to be called Harry now) squirmed to get free, but Draco's grip was too strong. She ended up getting bruises on her pale arm.

"It's very interesting to meet you Potter, come on, let's go to a coffee shop or something. I'm sure we can talk, now that we're friends," Draco continued to walk with Jamie, despite her protests, and half-pulled her towards a small café.

"I'm not your friend, and I have to meet a client, Malfoy." Jamie's voice was panicked now.

"Dressed like that?" Jamie could hear the scepticism in his voice.

"It's none of your business," she managed to spit it out, blushing, when she was pulled into a small, elegant café, and forced to sit in a booth. She demanded, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your manor or… or Diagon Alley or even the ministry! But not here, in Paris."

"I'm not working for the ministry and I'm on holiday now. I'm looking forward to opening a five star hotel here."

"Really, I thought since you hate muggles, you wouldn't mingle with them," Jamie hissed so that the other people wouldn't hear her.

"Well, let's just say that I am a good business man."

A waitress came to their table ready to take the order, and Jamie thought that it was the right time to escape. "Excuse me, where is the ladies' room?"

"Just go to the left in that corner, _mademoiselle_."

"Thank you, excuse me, Malfoy." She smiled sweetly at him, reached the aforementioned corner, and found what she had been looking for. The back exit. She opened the door and… .

"Leaving already, Potter? We haven't had our coffee yet."

Jamie blushed because Draco had caught her red-handed. "I'm not a coffee person, and I told you I have a client to meet." 

"Really? Well, since I have some spare time, I'll escort you." He said smoothly, smiling almost sincerely.

"It's a business meeting, and I intend to go by myself. Just leave me alone and annoy someone else."

"Oh, come on, Potter. You're not afraid of me, aren't you? Beside, I don't bite," Persuasive talk is his domain, "Yet."

"Hmm."

"I'll be good, if you'll have dinner with me."

"You can be good?" Jamie found this astonishing.

"Yes, come on. I'll take you to wherever you want to go now."

* * *

They took a taxi to get to a five star hotel and then went to the elegant lounge.

"You are meeting a business client here, Potter?" Draco sounded his disbelief, "Just what kind of business do you do?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, and be good," Jamie took his hand and walked toward a certain carefully dressed up man. He was wearing expensive designer clothes.

"Peter, sorry to keep you waiting," Jamie offered her right hand for a handshake and her other hand didn't let Draco's go.

"Jamie, you know I will always wait for you," The other man, Peter Donovan, ignored the offered hand and just embraced her tightly.

Squirming to get free from his embrace, Jamie smiled business-like to Peter Donovan. Peter didn't really want to let her go and it was written all over his face. Peter was absolutely oblivious of the look of outrage emanating from Draco since he had his eyes all over Jamie. His eyes stopped for a while in particular places.

"Peter, I hope you don't mind that I came with a friend today." Peter finally noticed Draco, who clutched Jamie's hand.

Draco took the chance to put his hand at her waist and drew her closely to his body. "Sweetheart, you should introduce up properly." 

"Peter, meet Draco Malfoy. _Draco_, meet Peter Donovan." She watched them shaking hands and exchanging glares.

"Please, sit down," Peter smiled at Jamie, completely ignoring Draco, "There isn't any problem with the contract, right?"

"Well, actually, Peter, I came to say that I'm sorry I can't be your model anymore. I'm leaving to England."

"Oh, come on, Jamie. It only took three weeks."

"I've made up my mind, Peter. It was nice working with you, but I've got other matters on my hands."

"It's a pity, Jamie, you are a wonderful model. I really hope we can work together again," his eyes really showed his regret.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Draco leaned to kiss Jamie, "My woman," he said with mocking smile. Jamie glared at him, challenged him to kiss her again.

"Well, Peter. I just hope that you can find someone else. Thank you for what you've done for me. I guess that's all. I wouldn't want to waste your time." This second time around, Peter took Jamie's hand. Holding it a little longer than he needed to.

"I really wish we could work together, Jamie." 

Jamie smiled, kissed his cheek and took Draco to leave.

***

"Just what the hell was that, Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you'll be good, but you… you kissed me and called me sweetheart. _That_ was not behaving."

"Hey, you should have thanked me. What would have happened if you were alone?"

"I can take care of myself, Malfoy. I've been doing just fine these past four years, thank you very much."

"Fine, and you still owe me dinner. Tonight. Come on, I'll take you back."

They took a taxi back to Jamie's apartment. 

* * *

At the apartment building entrance.

"Would you like to come in, Malfoy?" Jamie asked.

"What are you offering?" He asked, eyes glinting.

"Just a friendly chat and a cup of coffee."

"I thought you're not a coffee person." He expected her to object, but it never came, so he continued, "No, thank you, I guess I'll just see you tonight."

"Sure." Jamie turned and started to walk. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, watching her every move. Smiling knowingly, she swayed her hips seductively. It didn't take long before she heard, "As a second thought, Potter, I might as well walk you to your apartment."

Soon they arrived at her apartment. It was a small space with one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a dinky living room. Draco observed this all with a lack of interest and decided his time was better spent pinning Jamie to the nearest wall.

"What the hell?"

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Potter." A pause. "I supposed your sidekicks know you live here?"

"For a millionth times today, it's Jamie Evans… not Potter. Just called me Evans, damn it." And than Draco kissed. It was just an innocent kiss, lips upon chaste lips.

"See you at seven thirty, Potter, don't make me wait." Draco turned to leave, but had a second thought, "I'm just curious, Potter." 

Draco pinned her to the door and took hold of her wrists in one strong grip while his other hand slowly slipped to under her skirt to touch the slippery woman's knickers. Silk. "I thought so," Draco smiled knowingly. He added, "Must be black." 

He disapparated, leaving behind a very shocked Jamie Evans.

A shout of pure outrage resounded in her wake, "MALFOOOOOOOY." 

dcbadc

15 January 2003, 12.00 am


	2. like what you see?

Dress to Kill

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : R (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Harry Potter, hiding from his famousness turn into a cross-dresser?!

Pairings : Harry/Draco (my favourite), Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Neville

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : slash, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

dcbadc

Second Dress Like What You See?

Exactly at seven thirty Draco Malfoy arrived at Jamie's apartment. He was wearing black trousers, dark blue shirt minus the tie. All about him screaming how rich he was. Rich and powerful. He knocked three times, and a very irate beautiful young woman opened the door.

She was wearing a black jersey strap, _no bra_, Draco decided, and very low and tight sexy black pants. There should be a law that forbid human, well not any human but Harry Potter, or now Jamie Evans, wearing that kind of pants. Its sides were seamless, only using laces from the waistband, and the knot wasn't done properly giving him the view of the sexy calves and black simple high heels. Draco's eyes travelled back to her face and found her wearing soft makeup making her look much innocent. And the hair, it was still black but longer and straighter. It reached her mid back.

"What have you done to your hair?"

"Well, you are looking at a Charm Master. It helps to do your make up."

"Really," Draco only raised one of his eyebrow, not sure as if to agree or not, "Ready to go?"

Jamie disappeared back to her apartment and came back with a long transparent black scarf.

"Show the way, Malfoy."

"Ladies first," Draco let her passed. Walking behind her, he got a very good view of firm arse clad by the black pants like a second skin.

Walking slowly, Jamie turned around and gave him her best glares but softly speaking, "Like what you see, Malfoy?"

"Hardly not, I thought you already know that my name is Draco. And what is it with black stuff. People might think you're a widow or the next Dark Lord… er Lady."

"I love black, it's a neutral colour and good on me. And I don't know any widow wearing such clothes."

***

Soon enough they reached the building entrance and Draco led Jamie to his awaiting black Jaguar.

"Very impressive, Malfoy."

"Draco, and I'm just trying my best."

They were heading to an expensive bistro that serves English cuisine. It was a very peaceful journey, first of the many times that sure would happen.

"Tell me, Potter, what happen with all this changes?"

"Oh Malfoy, how touching. I don't even know why you care."

"Just curious I guess. I like to kill times with a friendly chat. So, what did you do, not those terrible muggle stuff called surgery, I hope?"

"Hmm, you the Potion Master, Malfoy. Sure you know it."

"I thought that Madonna Potion only give you breasts, cut your cock and give you eggs."

"Language, Malfoy." Harry couldn't help blushing now. "I only took first step from the potion." When they arrived, Jamie saw a lovely small bistro house, but knew it was one of the most expensive places a Malfoy would go to. _Never know a Malfoy got a taste_.

Draco opened the door and helped her on her feet, "I see, so now you are a man with breasts or a woman with…" Jamie cupped his mouth before Draco finished. "Be good, Malfoy. You don't need to shout it to the world just like I don't need all the muggles knew that I were…" Jamie couldn't finish her sentence since Draco broke her concentration by licking her palm. She was not quick enough to put down her hand.

"Let's just get in, Harry."

"Called me Jamie," She noticed that the maître d' dressed in impressive black suit was waiting them to came in and claimed their table. He showed them their table, a table for two in the corner with the best view of the tropical garden, and gave the menu list. Pouring the chosen wine and waiting patiently while they were making their choices.

***

They were having the first actual conversation for the first time since they met each other. It was fun, and Draco actually _could_ be good.

"So, how come you be a model?"

"Well, actually I came here to study about fashion and make up. I like to be a beautician and design my own cloth," she just smiled at Draco's teasing eyes, "But then I met Peter and he's interested in my body, and it's not what you're thinking, Malfoy."

"And what have I been thinking," Draco raised his eyebrows, tried to look innocent.

"He just wanted me to be his model. He's a good designer, actually." Jamie kept talking as if Draco hadn't said anything, "I wonder what would happen to him if he found out that I'm not even a woman," smiling Jamie add, "Not yet anyway."

"Is that what the potion do?" Draco sipped his wine, surprised himself when he realized he really want to know the answer.

"What?"

"Your body, your hips, your face."

Jamie giggling softly, "Can I take it as a compliment, Malfoy? It only took half of the potion and hours of working out."

"For once I agree with you Harry, _now_ you can take it as a compliment. You're not the skinny, careless pansy boy anymore." Jamie couldn't help but flushed deeper.

"I'm just growing, I guess," She softly spoke, "I'm more mature, and my body just growing as it suppose to."

"I can't agree more."

"Well, it…"

"Blacky," a soft voice came from a man approaching their table. He got a good 6ft, slender and slightly muscled body. Smiling fashionably to Jamie, he looked sweet in blue jeans and matching baby blue sweater.

"Blacky?" Draco whispered his question mockingly, and that asked for a hard kick on his foot, which Jamie felt delight in giving.

"Sammy, what are doing here? I thought you were in Peter's fashion show."

The guy was laughing now, "That old bat, he's so disappointed that you turned his over _again_, and decide that he'll do the show in England. Said something about you leaving to England and hoped he got a better chance with you there."

"Would you like to join us?" Draco gestured the maître d' to get another chair for the unexpected friend of Jamie's.

Looking at Draco and sending a secret smile at Jamie, "Now I know the reason you turned him down, hahaha."

"I _am_ going back to England. In a week after I finish all the requirements." Jamie was now glaring at her so-called friend.

Draco just watched them with half amuse and half distrust.

"Yeah, sure," he turned to Draco, "What a hot _reason_, too. I'm Samuel Dubois. You can call me Sammy, though. Blacky's friend is my friend, too."

"Draco Malfoy. And her name is Harrie not Blacky." Draco smiled to her mischievously and intentionally changing her name to the feminine version.

"It's her colour. Black, black and black. Not blame her though, it look good on her. By the way, how can I never see you," turning to Jamie, "I don't know you have a twin sister name Jamie."

"It's Harrie Jamie," her face tartly, keeping the score in her mind, "Are you alone?"

"I'm supposed to meet my new boyfriend but apparently he's late and I refuse to sit there alone waiting for him, and…" turning to Draco, "You're not really my type, actually, and I'm usually not into a blonde but I'm amicable if you want a company."

Draco turned to Jamie, his eyes questioned her about friend's sanity, and "He's gay," answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Thank you for your offered, I already have one," Draco's eyes never left Jamie, not bother to see Sam's reaction.

"I know she's hot, wish I'm straight or better she's a guy, and I would have given all my heart for her. And since you got you eyes all over her, I know I don't got a chance with you," they could heard a tint of jealousy but the twinkle in his eyes told them otherwise, "You are so lucky that you're straight man. And I have to warn you, she's got a lot admirers, not easy to get her time." 

"Yes, I realized it by now," Draco took Jamie's right hand and slowly kissed it, licked it twice before he let her go.

"You are so cute together," Sam smiled at them, then someone caught his eyes, he stood up and waved his hand to caught the attention of a dark, attractive man, "Matt, over here."

"You're going out with Matthew?" Jamie started to giggle, giving astonishing look at his friend.

Matthew Reed, a famous fashion photographer. He was dark. Dark haired, dark eyes, dark skin. Just every gay's type. Jamie would have go for him if only she's a guy. And obviously, Draco knew it, judging form glares he sent to the approaching guy.

Sam knowing this, smiled at him, "Don't need to be so offensive, Draco dear, my Matthew is a hundred percent a gay. And you have to know, the only species that Jamie avoid, is a nice gay. And Matt is nice. And sweet."

"Yeah, bet you've tasted him and I can't be with a gay because it will be too humiliating if he left me for another gay or just a guy."

Matt heard their conversation just smiled at them. "That's sweet, Sam." Kissed Sammy lightly on his lips and turned to give Jamie a hug. "Jamie, beautiful as usual. I see you finally found someone."

"Stop it, Matt. I don't even start with you two. You know what, I thought you don't like each other. I can't believe you two actually going out together. Sam is the most extrovert person I know, and you just the quiet one. In a line, you are the nice guy and nice guy is just not his type."

"Oh, come on, Jamie, you don't know my type. And he's so sexy, just my type."

Rolling her eyes, Jamie just smiled at them, "You two have fooled me. With all the retaking pictures and stuff, and Sam's swearing, I never thought you two would have met out of necessity, by your own will."

"You just thinking too much," Matt just smiled at her, adoring her, then looking at Draco, giving a calculation look toward him, "Won't you introduce us."

***

"What an interesting friends you have, Harry. That's reminded me, how were Weasley and Granger. Did you meet them?" Soon the other couple left them in peace after Jamie introduce the two of them.

"They're fine, happy, married and waiting for their baby. That's why I'm coming back to England. I'll be their little baby's guardian." Jamie had just given up from making him call her Jamie.

"And here I thought you never go back to the wizarding world."

"No, but they visiting me frequently and Sirius, that's my godfather, spending two or three days each months. Keeping me up to date. Buying me clothes. And _black_ is his colour."

"Buying you those black clothes." Draco asked disbelieving. He couldn't actually believe that Sirius Black would have bought his godson or goddaughter something like those. They couldn't even be classified as clothes. And the worse was, they were black.

"He let me chose anything, and he likes black so I got them black," _Why he sound angry?_ "He is just like a father to me. Hey, that's remind me too, how are you parents? Last time I heard of him was when he is in that trial."

"Well, thank to your and Granger' testimony, my father didn't put in Azkaban," Draco gave a warm smile to her, "They confiscated his wand, though, and gave him the monitor necklace. He can't use his magic and that necklace detects dark magic. Basically, any magic that try to take it off can't pass the detection." The pity look Jamie gave made him smiled again. "But he's OK, with mother watching over him and me watching the family business, they just spending their time around the world. Having fun."

"Really, I can't say that I'm sorry for him." Jamie never knew how Draco could take it so lightly.

"Don't be, I think it was all for the best. It was only for five years and he got one year left. He realizes that it's the lightest sentence. Things could be worst if the rest of the Dark Eaters found out that he helped your side defeated Voldemort."

"So the punishment covers his role. And stop the Death Eaters to take revenge from him?"

"Yeah, something like that. And he is much happier now."

"Is you mother OK with that?"

"It's much better now, Harry. She won't have to worry about my father getting killed or put in jail waiting for the Demantor's kiss. She loves him and happy that she can spend her time with father around the world. Doing what every women love." Jamie could see Draco's eyes teasing her.

"Shopping?" Jamie couldn't believe that. How lucky she was, a husband she loved and money to spend. And shopping all around the world. The most expensive places in the world. "And she got another year to do it?"

"Sometimes just having fun in the most romantic places. Leisure. That if you could call the muggle's uncivilized places romantic."

"Of course it is, stupid. Just imagine the Tropical Island and exotic places in East Asia or Africa. I've visited some places during the fashion show. And those are romantic places." She couldn't help teasing him, "Now I can understand why they won't take you with them."

"Oh please, you can't have a romantic affair with you guardian around." Draco took another sip of his wine. "So, would you like to go back to those terrible places you said romantic?"

"Sure," Jamie than added after a second thought, "With you, Malfoy? Then, No. Just like you can't have a romantic affair with you enemy around."

Draco just laughed at her last sentence. "I can't remember why we were enemy, right now. Not when you're sitting there so feminine. I can't even picture you as you a boy I used to clash."

Jamie was angry with herself because she couldn't stop blushing no matter how hard she tried, and she couldn't make Malfoy stop making her pink. She took her glass and drank her third glass.

***

Feeling the influence of the alcohol, Jamie absently flinging to Draco. She had known better to stop after her third glass. She was never much a drinker. Not at school, not at the war, and absolutely not now.

Draco helped her got in the car. When he fastened the safety belt, he could hear her breathing slowly. Feeling peaceful he started to whistle softly some muggle song. Something suspiciously sounded like Wonderful Tonight.

When they were approaching Jamie's apartment, he felt reluctant to take her back. Feel like he hadn't had enough of her. But he knew if he didn't Jamie wouldn't want to see him again. He didn't want to take advantages now and lost his chances. And all those thoughts scared him enough to send her back.

When he stopped his car, he realized that Jamie were asleep. His eyes turned soft and he raised his right hand to caress her cheek. Feeling how soft the skin was. It took some times and more self-restrain to stop him from touching her.

He got out of the car, walked to the other side and opened the other car. Seized her into his arm and kicked the door closed. Refused to apparate, he walked slowly to the stairs, got in to the lift that took them to the floor of Jamie's apartment. He wanted to prolong this episode.

When they arrived at the doorstep, Draco had to apparate into the apartment since he didn't have the key. He stopped when he felt Jamie stirred in his arms. Just for a moment he thought that she would wake up and started to slap him like a bitch in the cheap muggle's movies. But she didn't even flinch her eyelashes.

It didn't take a long time for Draco to find the bedroom. It was a simple room with a few basic things. No identity, like the rest of the apartment. Making him felt like entering a hotel room. He could see the bed in the centre of the room. It was big, soft and comfortable. Slowly he put her in bed.

He was about to tug her in the blanket when something cross his mind. '_You can kill me tomorrow, sweetie._'

A few minutes later, after kissing her lips, without even waking her, Draco left the apartment. Looking forward to the next encounter.

***

Waking up in the next morning, Jamie felt so tired and her head was killing her. At first, she didn't remember what had happened, she didn't even remember going to bed the night before. She could feel the soft cover under her body. 

Blink. Blink. Then, "MALFOOOOOOOOY," happened less than 24 hours after the first one.

dcbadc

30 January 2003, 12.00 am


	3. innocent!

Dress to Kill

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : R (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Harry Potter, hiding from his famousness turn into a cross-dresser?!

Pairings : Harry/Draco (my favourite), Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Neville

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : slash, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

dcbadc

Third Dress Innocent?!

Jamie was restless all day. She had been thinking about what she was going to do about Draco. She was so confuse about her own feeling. She thought that she hated him but the way he looked at her body made something strange flicker in her heart.

And what happen last night was soooooo embarrassing. She was so shock when she waked up only to find herself stark naked. She had to do something about it. She couldn't just let him get away with that. What a way to treat a lady.

And then, there was something else she should cope with. Her returning to London, _to the wizarding world_. She had been avoiding it by telling Sirius, Ron and Hermione, the only three who knew where she was and what she did, that she needed time to think about her future, and another time to forget about the war.

Those were reasons, they all knew it and let her with it, but not anymore. Sirius even blackmailed her if she refused to go back. He would send her pictures to the Daily Prophet and gave them special interview. And she had promised Hermione that she would come to her and Ron's third anniversary.

_Sigh_. She went to her small kitchen. It was passed the lunchtime and she was not really hungry but she had to fill her stomach. _Great, I only got ice cream and left over pizza. _She threw away the cold pizza and got the spoon to have her lunch. Half eaten bowl chocolate ice cream.

Went back to her couch, her mind back to her life back in London. She lost contact with her friends. Only knew something from what Hermione told her.

Ron was an Auror and Hermione just love to spend her time taking care of her baby and writing some books. Seamus went to work at the ministry with Percy. While Neville and Dean owned a flower shop. Never know Dean had something like that in him. They were all doing great, and if nothing happened Seamus and Neville would get married in this summer.

_Sigh_. What about her? They thought she was hiding but they were wrong. She was having a great live. She was model, famous and happy. But…

Maybe going back wasn't a bad idea. She could live with Sirius. He got his fortune back and with the amount the ministry conferred him for 'miscapture and justice failure that took his freedom and good name'; he didn't really have to work. So he just opened a small bar where he could just met some friend and had fun concoct alcoholic things.

She put away her empty bowl and washed the spoon. She really had to start packing if she meant to return to England. She had to plan her future. What she would do there. Maybe just help Sirius run his bar.

And she hadn't met her muggle family for almost six year. She wanted to see how their faces change when they met her, their 'disgrace _nephew_ and cousin'. Yeah, sure it would be so much fun. Maybe she had to pay them a visit after all their kindness. And she would…

The bell rang. Jamie walked slowly to the door. She didn't expect any guess and preferred to enjoy her afternoon in peace. Opened the door, she had to raise her head to meet Draco's grey eyes. She just stared at him, her head refused to think, so she just glared at him. Long enough for Draco's eyes to wander at her body.

She was wearing black tight top, with '_I'm a **proud** lady_' printed in the front, right at her breast. This time she didn't show her belly. For a change she wear a low cut and a very short ripped-off blue jeans. The shortest short ever. And she just pulled her long hair in a ponytail. Without make up and bare feet, she looked like a naughty schoolgirl. Draco could see the old Harry Potter in the now Jamie Evans.

"Thinking about hexes you want to throw at me?"

"Just tell me what are you doing here, Malfoy. I'm very busy now. If you want to apologize for what you did last night, you better…"

"Did I do something wrong? I just thought that you would be more comfortable without your clothes on." 

"It's just sooooooo nice of you."

"Why don't you let me in, and just so how grateful you are?"

"You got to be kidding. I'm very busy, and may you have a nice day."

Jamie moved to close the door, and then she felt a pair of hands at her breast. She turned to find the object of her hate (or desire?) standing behind her. So close she could actually felt the soft fabric he wore.

"Yeah, you should be proud of you size." He whispered at her ear.

For a moment, Jamie lost his ability to talk and move.

"Don't you ever hear of '_bra_'? Women, especially ladies, wear it. Just to be decent and it helped to keep the shape."

"You know too much, Malfoy. And watch you hands." Jamie turned to give him a punch, but he managed to avoid it.

"Now, I just realise how much I miss you, Potter. But I prefer a wizard duel, not muggles rudeness." Draco caught her hands, twisted it behind her back and pulled her closer to possess her lips.

It was a real kiss, no teasing in it. Before Jamie realised it, she had her free hand messing Draco's hair. The kisses turned too hot, she could feel something hard stroke her stomach. And much to her nightmares, she could felt herself aroused.

Suddenly Draco broke their lips. He snatched her up by her waist and carried her at his shoulder as if she was weightless.

Jamie felt her world upside down, a little dizzy but her adrenalin worked harder. She felt very excited about what to come next. And suddenly she was thrown. She could felt her bed at her back. That's was the last thought before Draco pounced on her.

***

"Draco….., wake up," Jamie had been trying to wake him for the last five minutes, but Draco didn't even move his eyes. "Come on, you can't be that tired. Wake up. I'm hungry."

"I _am_ tired," Draco hauled her closer and trapped her under his naked body, "I don't know you're a wildcat. And I have no idea how you love to purr." Kiss kiss "Tell, when the last time you had sex."

Jamie tried to push him away, "I can't believe you asked me such question."

"Answer me."

"Am I that bad?"

"No, just too much enthusiasm. Not a bad thing, but I can use much sleep and food. Nutrient." Kiss kiss "Am I your first?"

"No." Jamie doubt if she should told him, "Well, you're my first after four years."

"Four years, hmm, that explains it. So who's the first, and second, and third, and fourth, and what number I am."

"Curious, aren't we," there was a long kissed before Jamie found her answer It's much better than a long pause. "Just two before you, Draco. See, I can't really have sex with muggles right, and with wizards…"

"Why not, I'm a wizard, and I love the sex with you, you know like having sex with two genders in a go, wow."

Jamie was all red. "I could just imagine how many Rita Skeeters come after me, then. That's scary."

"Yeah, scary."

Jamie felt safe with Draco's arms around her. She smiled to herself, _and just this morning I want to hex him._

"Tell me about them. Are they someone I know?"

"That's not fair, Draco. It's not like you're telling me who you slept with. And don't mind answer me. You probably lost your count anyway."

Draco licked her neck. Trying to mark her.

"No, Draco. NO mark. I still got my last photograph session for the fashion magazine tomorrow and they don't need some hickeys."

"So, do I know them?" Draco was very persistent and he wouldn't stop until his questions answered.

"Hmm, yeah. You know about them. My first one was… how should I put it. Hmm, he kind of innocent… _we_ kind of innocent. Only last five months. We're too different. Won't work out anyway."

Draco tickled her. "You're not so innocent before. So, what about the second."

"He… he's fine. He's attractive and dangerous. He's a great person. And I always have something for hot and dangerous men. We're great together."

"Should I be worry?"

"I guess… NO. It's a long time ago. Only last about two years, I guess. I don't remember anymore. Hey, I don't even remember why we broke up."

"Good. Just forget him."

"I will if you let me eat. Come on, Draco. I'm hungry."

"Alright. What you want to eat."

"Pizza. There's a good one on the corner of this street. They have delivery service. Hmm, the deliver boys are so cute."

"What, then I better go and pick it up myself."

"Oh, please. I just called them, and you," She reached into the drawer and pulled out her wand, charmed Draco's clothes clean and fresh, "You could use the bathroom first."

***

"Harry, aren't you done yet? I guess that's the pizza guy. I'll get it, you could take your time in there," Draco clad only in his black trousers and a towel around his neck went to the door and once again met the annoying Peter Donovan. 

After a long silence, "Can I help you," Draco asked coldly, fought the urge to slam the door in his face.

"Yes, I like to meet Jamie."

Draco could see the confusion in his face. But before he could say anything, Jamie, only in her over sized red bathrobe, chose that moment to come out of the bathroom.

dcbadc

16 February 2003, 1.20 pm


	4. what money for

Disclaimer: It wasn't mine.  
  
Dress Fourth What Money For  
  
Nobody said anything for a moment. Draco looked cross and Peter couldn't secrete his joy.  
  
"I'll go change. 'Honey', could you let Mr. Donovan in and have some tea until I back." There's a warning in her sweet tone, and Draco could do nothing but let him in. But he refused to serve him.  
  
Jamie came out in three minutes, clad in old jeans and long sleeves blue shirt. She sat beside Draco, so close she might sit in his lap.  
  
Nobody said a word for some moment. Peter looked at Jamie, Draco looked at Peter and Jamie, and Jamie just simply waiting for Peter to tell her why he's looking for her.  
  
"Ehm, I thought I've told you that I can't be your model."  
  
"Because you're going back to England, yes I know it. I just thought that since you were alone I could come here to ask you to have dinner with me."  
  
"Oh. Well, I." Jamie didn't have time to finish her words because at that moment the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Must be the pizza guy, I'll get it." Draco kissed her temple before went to open the door.  
  
When Draco's back, he saw the two were hugging. Jamie smiled at her guest and watch him went out pass Draco.  
  
Smiling, Jamie took the pizza from Draco and pulled him back to the couches.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Asked me out for dinner. Which I turned down because I have a pizza date."  
  
"Does it happen a lot?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A guy come and ask you out?"  
  
"Not really, didn't I tell you that I don't date muggles?"  
  
"Good, and what a cute pizza guy," Draco pulled her on to his lap, "He must be fifteen or sixteen."  
  
"Which one, the blond or the brunette or the red?"  
  
"The brunette."  
  
"It's your lucky night, Alex is the cutest, he's sixteen five months, and saving his money for a Harley."  
  
"Stupid muggle." Draco picked the biggest piece.  
  
"Oh, don't get jealous, Draco, and leave my pizza alone."  
  
"You can't eat them all, I'm just helping you. And by the way, I'm not jealous."  
  
"Really," Jamie wiped a small piece left at his lips, "You are cute, Draco. Listen, I have a photograph session tomorrow so."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are too many cute guy there, half naked, sexy and. you're drooling, Malfoy."  
  
"I will have to watch you out."  
  
"You are so sweet, take your hand off my last piece, Draco. Told you I'm hungry."  
  
***  
  
"OK, Jamie, we'll take the last shoot. Sam, could you be a little more cheerful. It's for the summer. We are happy at summer. But we won't if you keep you face that way."  
  
"Oh, come on, Matt. If you stand at my place, I bet you could make his face all summer," Jamie laughed at the photographer.  
  
The session was longer than Jamie anticipation. She had to change to nine outfits. She could feel Draco eye's looking at her sharply. She couldn't help to wear short, thin and little pieces of clothes. It's for the summer.  
  
It's always like that with Matt. He's hard when working time but other than that he's OK. He even let Draco to take the last two pictures of Jamie.  
  
"You used this to focus and just push this when you want to take the picture," Matt left him after he showed all the necessary button.  
  
"You think you could do it, Draco?" Jamie posed for him, she moved her lips to make it look more sensual.  
  
"Oh, yeah. And I could eat you too, you look delicious, Harry, even from this funny thing."  
  
"Camera, honey. And please, it's Jamie."  
  
"Done. Let's go back to England."  
  
"Oh, no. There's no flight to England until tomorrow. It's full."  
  
"Who said were going to take the plane?" Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"I did. And I will."  
  
"Why don't we just apparate or take the portkey."  
  
"NO."  
  
"And why is so?"  
  
"Because I entered this country legally and I want to leave it legally so that one day I could enter it legally and leave it legally and."  
  
"Enter it legally just to leave it legally again and again."  
  
"Clever."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"I need to change so you could wait here."  
  
"Not too long, Harry, or I'll drag you out."  
  
When Jamie walked out, she saw Draco was talking to someone on his cell phone. He looked serious and authority.  
  
"Whom are you talking to?"  
  
"Veronica. I see that you're ready, let's go."  
  
"Veronica who, and where are we going to?"  
  
"You'll see. Oh, Matt, Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you both. We're leaving tomorrow, so I guess I'll say goodbye now?"  
  
"We are?" Jamie looked flabbergasted at him.  
  
"Yes. I had my secretary to get the ticket for us. It's tomorrow evening."  
  
"OK." Jamie turned to her friends, "Just visit me when you come to England."  
  
"Oh, we will just tell me where you live."  
  
"I." Grinning sheepishly, Jamie said, "Don't know yet. I'll have to find some flat first."  
  
"Here," Draco handed Matthew his business card, "Just call me when you come to England."  
  
"We will."  
  
***  
  
"You really don't have to do it, Malfoy. I know you're rich but I'm not poor myself."  
  
"You're not, huh, but your godfather buys you your clothes. And I don't like it." Draco had taken her to the more exclusive part of Paris, with expensive boutiques along the street.  
  
"He loves to and I don't have problem with that. He feels responsible for me, and wants to make up for the past time. And you don't have to like it."  
  
"I feel like doing charity today."  
  
"Helloooo, I've told you I don't need that. No, I told you that you don't have to, but I really don't need that."  
  
"Come on, Harry. Just make my day and try those outfits."  
  
Pouting, Jamie took the clothes offered to her.  
  
While Jamie tried all the dress he'd chose, Draco took his time to ogle at her body. Red, green, yellow, purple, blue, all colour but black. She looked good in them. And they are all different from what Draco saw Jamie wear before. In a short sentence, everything long, thick and close.  
  
"Do you really expect me to wear these? I can't believe you. Nobody wear these anymore."  
  
"That's what a lady should wear. Not that pieces of wash rug you call clothes."  
  
Jamie only rolled her eyes. She saw the happy boutique owner smiling to Draco. Trying to attract him whilst assuring him how wonderful Jamie looked on those clothes.  
  
"You're not buying all of that thing, right?"  
  
"Why, honey. That's what money for."  
  
The boutique owner only giggling at Draco's retort.  
  
(((((( 3 March 2003, 2.48 pm 


	5. chapter 5

Hello everyone

Sorry if I keep you waiting this long, hope this chapter worth it.

Anyway, I have a problem uploading it, so I just want to tell you that you could visit my page to read chapter 5.

ate to email me.

To Dark Beginning: Thank you. And again sorry for keeping you that long, hope you read this chapter too.

To rc1707: Thank you. 

To amb86: Thank you. I had a beta once but I somehow manage to lose her again. I have tried to fix my tenses, and yes, I made a lot of mistakes. But I'll try my best.

To lilportkey: Sorrrrrrrrry, I know it's been a very long time since I wrote the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

To ficfan: Thank you. Well, this is it then, Harry (or Jamie) still a model and I hope you like this chapter.

To npetrenko: Thank you.

PS: if my description of Harry's dress was confusing, you could see (I have some drawing) at my page.


	6. chapter 6

Hello everyone

I want to tell you guys that I've updated Dress to Kill chapter 6. you could find it at my site e.  
  
thank you for reading


	7. Veronica who? And… Blaise!

Dress to Kill

Author : IPokari, : pokkangelyahoo.com

Rating : R (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Harry Potter, hiding from his famousness turn into a cross-dresser?!

Pairings : Harry/Draco (my favourite), Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Neville

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : slash, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Note: unbeta-ed

Seventh Dress Veronica who? And… Blaise?!

Jamie patiently stood still as Lindsay took her measurement.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come back to London after all." Lindsay smiled. "But I should say that it was a rush, considering you never even visit England in between your works."

Jamie shrugged. "I met someone I know and he took me back."

"You're with someone now?" Lindsay looked disappointed.

"Yeah." Jamie grinned. "Great on bed."

Lindsay sighed. "Well, I hope he treat you right. Anyway, I'm preparing for the summer show, I'll send you the contract soon."

"Take your time." Jamie smiled. "I'm not leaving England."

"Good." Lindsay smiled at her. "Oh, Jamie, I really miss you. How about we have lunch together and exchange gossip."

Jamie chuckled. "Irresistible proposition I said. Unfortunately I already had an appointment."

"With that guy?"

"With that guy." Jamie nodded. She knew that Lindsay was a bi and sometimes when she wasn't seeing anybody, she liked to hit on her.

"Well, I guess I call you then."

"Yup, see you again." Jamie kissed her cheek before she took her jacket and leave the studio. She had call the cab before and told the driver Draco's office address.

Leaving the country for four years, Jamie hadn't recognised the streets or the building. She trusted the driver would take her to the right address.

Jamie opened her handbag and took out her small mirror. Decided that she didn't need to fix her makeup, she returned the mirror and take a look around. But the scenery didn't attract her. She chose to study her chosen clothes.

Draco had bought her many clothes but hardly her taste. She was dress in transparent tank-top that show her bikini-like black bra. She wore one of her tight, black, leather pants with matching stiletto. She had her coat which almost reaching her middle thigh so this should satisfy Draco.

'_Really, I wore less clothes before and it's not like men was jumping at me._' Harry frowned a little. '_And I can protect myself when stupid horny men decided that they wanted to have a little fuck._'

She paid the cab and walked into the high building and following Draco's instruction to just take the lift and hit the highest level. She ignored the look when she walked to the Director's room. She used to the look of lust throw at her.

She easily found what she looking for. Draco gave her clear description. However he forgot to tell her about the beautiful woman sitting before his room. Stopping her and gave her belittle look.

"Excuse me," Jamie looked for any identification as who was this woman. "Who are you?"

"Veronica Madison, Mr. Malfoy's secretary." The woman stood, intimidating in her taller body. "Mr. Malfoy informed me that he can't be disturbed. He is waiting for an important guest."

"Really."

"May I know your name, if you leave a message I would let Mr. Malfoy notified." She smirked. "Or perhaps you prefer to wait." She pointed to the sofa on the next room.

"It's alright. I won't want to bother you." Jamie smiled sweetly and opened her handbag. She took out her mobile phone, courtesy to Draco's kindness, and hit Draco's personal number he had added before.

Jamie smiled delightedly when she heard Draco's voice on the other line. She walked to the wall in front of the secretary and leant on leisurely. "Hello darling."

_"Harry?"_

"Busy?" Jamie smiled despite the name. She wanted to look at the arrogant woman's face when Draco walked out to her.

_"Where have you been, I've been waiting for you."_

"Why don't you come and get me?" Jamie answered playfully.

_"And where would you be?"_

"Why don't you open your door and take a look?"

_"Now?"___

Jamie could hear the step. "Now." She called off the line and waiting as the door was opened and Draco took a long step at her.

"Jamie." Draco lifted her in his arms and kissed her mouth.

Jamie was satisfied when Draco finally called her by her new name. It took seductions to threats of no more sex to take it, but she won. Draco would call her Jamie when they were on public. When Draco kissed her, her thought about the secretary vanished. She enjoyed the kiss until Draco lifted his head.

"What took you so long?" He gently led her to his office.

"You know the traffic." Jamie smiled, oblivious of a pair of jealous and murderous eyes.

"Do you want to take the coat off?"

"Are we staying here?"

"No, I'm waiting for a friend and I thought we could spend some time until he arrives." Draco grinned.

"Up to you." Jamie put her bag on the sofa. She turned around to look at Draco office, letting Draco pulled the belt around coat and took if off of her. She turned around only to meet Draco's glowering stare.

"How many things like this do you have?" He growled.

"What? Something's wrong with it?" Jamie looked down and found nothing was wrong.

"Don't you know how to dress properly?" Draco fumed.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't like it." Jamie put her hands on her hips. "Don't you think you're being a hypocrite, Draco? You let your _secretary_," Jamie spitted the last word as if she tasted something bitter, "wore that clothes. I say mine is better." She threw her hair and walked to Draco's table and took his seat behind the table. "Hey, this is good."

"Don't try to change the subject." Draco walked to her and put his hands on the table, looking down at her. "She's a muggle and you're a witch. A lady should dress properly."

Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Call me conventional, but I prefer my woman display her body only to me." Draco hissed the words.

Jamie wanted to scream on his face that she was no man's woman when the door was knock and his secretary announced him his guest' coming.

"Put this on." Draco growled before he walked to open the door.

"I'm not late, I hope?" The guest, a man, warmly gave Draco a hug.

"Well, we almost leave without you."

"We?"

Jamie tied the belt and prepared to smile to Draco's guest. But her smiled stopped halfway when she realised just who he is.

"Blaise?" She whispered.

The man, Blaise Zabini, turned to look at the other occupant in the room. "Do I know you, you looked familiar."

Jamie smiled. "Jamie Evans."

"You're such a lucky bastard, Draco," Blaise playfully punched Draco. "You caught the mysterious black lady. How can you meet her, I thought she's living at Paris."

Jamie grinned. "Blaise Zabini."

"What an honour that you know my name." Blaise moved to take Jamie's hand.

"Stop flirting with my woman." Draco was starting to regret his decision. "Come here, Harry."

"Harry?"

"How can you recognise me when my ex had no idea?" Jamie walked to Draco's open arms.

"Your ex?" Draco frowned, now he really regretted it.

"If I know you would be this beautiful, I would never want to break up with you." Blaise mocked repentance.

"Well, that was your fault, and now she is mine." Draco glared at his friend.

Blaise shook his head. "Possessive bastard, isn't he?"

"Can't have him other way." Jamie felt the tense body under her.

"I can't believe it. You really did it." Blaise's eyes caught every part of Jamie's body. "Though I can say that it suit you. Jamie."

"That's it." Draco growled. "Leave, Zabini. We met again sometime." Draco took Jamie's hand and took her out, leaving the surprised Blaise.

"Wait, my bag." Jamie difficultly followed Draco's long step.

"Cancel all my appointments today." Draco stopped long enough to bark order to his secretary and dragged a submissive Jamie.

"Slow down, Draco. My feet hurt." Jamie whined.

Draco stopped and carried her in his arms. Jamie was surprise, she wanted to complain but stop when she caught the shook on the secretary's face.

"Where are we going to?" Jamie asked as they went into the empty lift.

"Hotel." Draco's face was hard. "I own one near my office."

"What a convenient." Jamie stroked Draco's face, in hope of lessening the tension. "But this time, I got to undress myself."

Draco lifted his eyebrow.

"Can't have you destroy all my clothes, can we?" Jamie pouted.

"Well, you can't say that I didn't buy you new clothes."

"I knew it," Jamie almost screamed. "You and your evil plan to change my wardrobe."

"Well, I'm a rich man." Draco chuckled.

dcbadc

8 May 2004, 10.49 pm

Sorry this took so long for me to write, hope you're still reading it,

Pokari

To Hi: thanks

To anonynous : sorry it took too long

To runes: thanks

To bthatcher2002: thank for looking at it

To Illucia: well, i hope to answer that permanent or not question on the next chapter, but i don't think it will be reversible, so maybe Harry would be a girl

To ILCC: not very long i knew but hope you still like it.


End file.
